Oshitari Kenya
Tumblr m0sum0rPTc1qibf8wo9 250.png|Panther Kenya Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-17h42m01s217.png Kenya in his sleepwear.jpeg|Nowadays he sleeps without the shirt. 684000326.jpg|Kenya in U-17 Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h14m56s242.png Kenya yukata.jpeg|Kenya traditional Vlcsnap-2010-11-25-16h45m35s14.png Oshitari.Kenya.full.856534.jpg|Kenya likes playing chess...even though he doesn't admit it. 1066339.jpg|Kenya does like a bad boy, but actually he has a very sensible heart. 117085.jpg Tumblr ma56nf8wCn1qjkpkgo1 500.png|Theme parks are a great date spot. He especially enjoys the rollercoaster. Oshitari.Kenya.full.968838.jpg|Kenya listening to Hikaru's music Kenya and Speedy.jpeg|Kenya with his beloved Speedy Senrikenya.jpg|Senri and Kenya Kenya & Senri.png|Senri and Kenya from way back Kenya and Shiraishi on the rooftop.jpeg|Kenya was a few of the people to know the secret. Kenya and Yuushi.jpeg|Kenya and Yuushi playing doctors Kenya and Yuushi school.jpeg|The two cousins Kenya and Yuushi on the beach.png|Kenya likes to remember that summer. When he does he thinks of salty water, the Sun and warmth. Christmas with Kenya and Yuushi.jpeg|They were forced to wear those outfits, but secretly, Kenya enjoyed it. That Christmas has a special place in his heart. Yuushi and Kenya chilling together.png|At U-17 he liked to just chill and hang out with Yuushi. Basic Information Date of Birth: 17th March Current age: 24 Height: 179cm Weight: 65kg Eye colour: Dark Blue Hair colour: ''Chestnut blond (bleached, his original haircolour is a dark, chocolate brown) '''Job: '''Intern at the emergency department of the Hirakata KMU hospital, postgraduate student of emergency medicine (MD) at Kansai Medical University '''Status:' Taken Partner: Chitose Senri, Zaizen Hikaru Family: Father Souya, mother Mariko, little brother Shouta, cousins Yuushi and Erina, aunt, uncle, iguana Hobbies: Riding his motorbike, taking care of his aged iguana, chilling with Senri, skating in the park, patching random people up Favorite colors: Green, Gold, Blue, Black, shades of Fire, Purple (more towards the Fuchsia and Magenta shades) Favorite food: Udon with meat, spinach pastries, takoyaki, vegetable juice, coffee, fernet stock Personality Kenya has still his cheerful, carefree personality from ten years ago, though he's matured a lot. The work at emergency had changed him and brought his deeper qualities out. He sometimes (Usualy during nightshift) thinks about life and death and everything in between, but in the end, he decides that what counts is the present and the way we decide to live our life. Over the years he's developed a bit of a sarcastic streak and bad habits, like smoking, even though he tries not to do them often. He enjoys a good thrill and occassionaly joins Atobe sky-diving. Other than that he likes to race and speed on his bike "Kyrie". Recently he's gotten a racing car, a hybrid form of Atobe motors and Kamio corps. He likes the adrenaline rush and the feeling of the world dissolving into a blur of colors, when he goes fast. And Kenya is a guy who really likes to go fast, not only in the litteral sense. He loves it when life happens around him, in a hasty rush and he hates it when time just doesn't seem to pass. He prefers being busy to being bored, in all aspects of his life, but there are times, when would occassionaly slow down and let things come to him naturaly. He's a guy who worries about his dear ones and drops everything and rushes to their side whenever they are hurt, or in trouble. He sometimes overdoes it with the worry, especially when it's someone he holds very close and doesn't want them hurt, or suffering. Lately he had realized that he can't keep it like this, because it can't be healthy, not for him or his relationship that he goes to pieces every time something happens, and decided to change, for the sake of himself and others. Although liking to do manly guy stuff, like speeding on his bike, listening to rap and dead metal and watching action movies, Kenya has a gentle philosophic side, which only a few chosen ones know about. A side that often thinks about life and death and their meaning, contemplating the songs he listens to, while reading Remarque. Whenever asked, he'd deny ever doing these things, making the people who really know him just smile and shake their heads. History During his High School years, Kenya had often asked himself if a professional tennis carreer was the real deal for him. He was aware that he would reach a point when speed wouldn't be enough and it made him wonder where speed and quick reaction would not only come in handy, but be actually really helpful. The inspiration came during summer break before his last year of high school, when Kenya had been helping out at his father's clinic. He had enjoyed it, even though he didn't get to do the specialized work and after a talk over a cup of afternoon coffee with his father, he decided to go for it and study emergency medicine. His father had wanted him to study something with a broader focus, to be able to take over the clinic and there had been one point when this became an argument between them, but in the end it settled and Kenya entered the medical university in Tokyo for his bachelor's. He had managed to finish his studies in three years and returned for his MD to Osaka, where he later got an internship in the hospital, where he works to this day. It had been during his Tokyo years that he had reached for his first cigarette, as well as first glass of liquor, as a stress relief. He had a few stormy years and packed a load that he had dragged with him for years, but was able to let it go after he fell in love with Senri and later Hikaru. He hates this bad habit however and makes a point of smoking only at work, during breaks. He also never drinks during work. He's been busy for the most of his studies, so he didn't get many chances for a serious relationship, but he had enjoyed a few light affairs. He might have been afraid to get emotionally attached, because since his high school years, it had been a curse, that none of his crushes seemed to reciprotate his feelings. That had changed however when he had gotten together with Senri. Ten Years Later In the current days, Kenya works at the emergency department of the hospital in Osaka, working towards his MD and lives with Chitose in a small flat. He's offered his friend the spare bed as a temporary solution, when he learned Chitose was looking for a place, which had been the turning point in their relationship. Cramped in the small space, two men and a dog, he quickly became aware of his desires. When he learned Chitose reciprotated his attarction, it didn't take them long to get from point A to point B. However, they decided to take it slow and explore the potential of their relationship step-by step. Soon after they got serious, a close friend from the past, Zaizen Hikaru appeared back in their life and wormed his way into their hearts, so that the relationship developed into a comfortable, if not stormy threesome. The bad habit of smoking he picked up at university had prevailed, just as his appreciation of coffee and speed. He loves coffee and his bike, loves his job and loves his boyfriends. There are times when he gets tired and generally exhausted with about everything, but in most of the cases he shakes the vague feeling of anxiety off and continues to do his job. The truth is, he's getting slightly burned out, but he decidedly puts other's needs above his own, stubbornly holding out 'till he drops. He is said to be one of the best ER interns in the Osaka prefecture, but he brags only rarely about it. Category:Character Category:Shitenhouji